


Irresistible

by sjostedt8



Category: The Catch (TV)
Genre: F/F, a bit fluffy and smutty, margot x felicity, the catch - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-15
Updated: 2016-05-15
Packaged: 2018-06-08 15:34:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6860965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sjostedt8/pseuds/sjostedt8
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Margot and Felicity have been together for some time and they start to think about different life choices.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Irresistible

“How’s your dinner?” Felicity asks when they’ve eaten for a while.

“Oh, it’s very nice, how’s yours darling?” Margot replies.

“Same here, the lobster is to die for!” she says smiling. Margot and Felicity are having a date night, having dinner at a restaurant. They’ve been dating for over a year now and they share a beautiful apartment in the city. Margot has been in a bit of a mood the last couple of days so Felicity wanted to cheer her up by taking her to her favorite restaurant.

“Thank you so much Felicity for taking me out today, I really needed it. There’s no better way to cheer me up than being with you. And sorry for me being such a downer this week, I hope you can forgive me.”

“Of course babe, you know I’ll do anything for you.”

“Oh, I almost forgot to ask. How’s your day been? Anyone lucky enough to have your face being the last thing they see before they disappear from the earth?” Margot asks smirking.

“Haha, it’s not been too bad actually, but enough about work. What do you say, shall we pay and go home? I’ve been longing for you naked in our bed all day,” Felicity says almost whispering.

Margot almost blushes, but manage to hide it well and immediately wave at a waitress to pay for their meal.

——

When they arrive at their apartment’s lobby, Felicity opens the door for Margot and let her in first, then placing her arm around her waist. While they wait in the hallway for the elevator Felicity sneaks a kiss on Margot’s neck, making Margot laugh.

“Oh no, not here darling. Not yet. You know how that wine makes me, I wouldn’t be able to hold it if you start now!” Margot says trying to escape the hold Felicity has on her. Felicity though, keeps her in her place, with her arm around her waist.

“Oh, right. You drank that wine. I didn’t notice,” Felicity whispers in her ear, still not backing away. The elevator pings and they both go inside, Felicity standing in front of Margot, blocking the buttons. Felicity looks Margot up and down before turning her body to push on the button for their floor. When the doors closes Felicity cups Margot face with both her hands and starts to kiss her lightly. Margot is resisting at first but then can’t hold it any longer and caves in. She’s just about to deepen the kiss when the elevator pings and the doors open. They hear someone outside of the elevator clear their throat and they break apart, blushing and mutters an excuse to the person standing in front of them. Felicity takes Margot’s hand and lead them to their door.

While Felicity is looking for her keys in her purse Margot says almost a little exaggeratedly, “Please remind me why we keep getting stuck in situations like that all the time.”

“Oh, darling, the answer is simple. You just can’t resist me,” Felicity replies while opening the door and walking inside. She barely has time to take off her shoes before she’s slammed up on the door by Margot, who kisses her hard on the lips.

“That’s right, darling, you’re very hard to resist. I never have been able to resist you. Not since the first time I saw you.”

“Oh, really? If I remember it correctly, it looked like you wanted to run away as far as possible. Or am I remembering it wrong?” Felicity says giggling.

“From the first moment I saw you I knew you were special. Though I might have looked frightened, perhaps because you had a gun in your hand?!” Margot replied with a bit of sass to it.

“Oh, stop it woman, you knew you loved me from the moment you saw me!”

“Hahaha, stop arguing with me babe! ” Margot replies laughing. They resume their kissing, Felicity deepening the kiss this time, sliding her tongue over Margot’s lower lip and then slips it in her mouth. They moan simultaneously, both aching each other’s touch. Felicity reaches her hand to Margot’s back and unzips her dress, letting it fall to the floor. Underneath the white dress, Margot’s wearing a matching white lace bra and underwear. Felicity then proceeds, after looking her up and down, to remove the bra and the underwear.

“Wow, you never cease to amaze me woman. You are so beautiful. I love you,” Felicity says endearingly.

“I love you too,” Margot replies looking deeply into Felicity’s eyes. She then think it’s her turn to take some action. She starts with unzipping Felicity’s beautiful blue dress only to discover that she’s been going commando all evening. She looks up at Felicity first surprised but then pleased, and starts to kiss her neck passionately, hitting the sport know drives her mad.

“Ahh, babe, take me to bed. I’m not gonna be able to stand up if you keep doing that.”

“Your wish is my command,” Margot whispers in her ear, and then take Felicity in her arms and carry her to their bedroom. When they reach the bed Margot puts Felicity down on the edge of the bed. She kisses her on the mouth, her jaw, her neck and then slowly kissing her way down her body until she’s on her knees. She places light kisses to each of Felicity’s inner thighs, teasing her. She hears Felicity’s moaning and senses her desperate need for release, so she places her mouth on her core and place a big wet kiss there. She takes her time stimulating her clit, making her moan even louder. She adds two fingers and starts to pump until Felicity can’t take it anyone and reaches her climax and screams Margot’s name so loud the neighbors would be able to hear it. Margot kisses her way up to Felicity’s face, looking very pleased.

“Who’s the one not being able to resist now, huh?” Margot says confidently.

“Oh, shut up Margot, you’ll be screaming later tonight as well, you’ll see,” Felicity replies smirking.

Felicity turns them over and move them up to the pillows. She’s on top of Margot and bends down to kiss her. They are both very relaxed and content, just laying in bed, making out. After a couple of minutes Margot breaks the silence and says, “Can I ask you question Felicity?”

“Sure, honey, ask away,” Felicity replies smiling.

“Have you ever thought about quitting your job and get a ‘normal’ job? Like not illegal?”

“Well, to be honest, I’ve thought about sometimes, but I’ve never fully considered it. This is the only thing I know I’m good at. I don’t know what else I would do. Why do you wonder? Have you?”

“Not before, but then I met you. When I met you my life changed dramatically, in a good way. I had someone to look after, even though I know you don’t need to have someone looking after you, I feel like you’re mine to protect. I hold you very dear and I don’t know what I’d do if I lost you. So yeah, I’ve considered it a couple of times lately.”

“Oh, baby. I feel the same for you. I’d die if couldn’t have you, you know that. But are you serious? Would you really want to quit? You’ve done this your whole life.”

“I don’t know darling…”

“If we would decide to quit and disappear, wouldn’t you miss it?”

“Of course I’d miss it. But I’d miss it more if you’re not with me. I know that our jobs are dangerous. Something could happen today or tomorrow anytime really, and I don’t like going around worrying about the safety of your life all the time.” Felicity looks deeply in Margot’s eyes and then smiles broadly thinking how life could be for them, if they took all their money, went to live in a beautiful place in Europe or somewhere else beautiful. Even if quitting would be hard and complicated, she’d do anything for her woman.

“I can just imagine us, living in a big beach house, having a huge lawn and our own private beach. We maybe even could get married, who knows?” she says almost jokingly.

“Haha, that would be something alright,” Margot replies laughing. Felicity then turns serious and look at Margot intently.

“What if we did it? What if we’d get married?”

“Really? We, married?” Margot says, still laughing but then stops and think about it.

“Yeah, I mean it. We could elope and get married, take all our money and buy a beautiful house by the beach!”

“That’s insane Felicity!” Margot says smiling big.

“Insanely good I hope?” Margot breaks out in a laugh and kisses Felicity. Felicity responds to the touch and kisses back before getting serious again. “I’m serious Margot, what if we got married?”

“I’ve never been married darling! I don’t know how it works,” she replies a little bit insecure.

“But we’ll learn on the way. I promise I’ll do anything I can.”

“I’ll do too.”

“So that’s it? We’re gonna get married and run away?” Margot laughs wholeheartedly looking up at Felicity asking with her eyes if she really is serious.

“Do you want to?” she asks.

“If it means I’ll be spending the rest of my life with you, yes.” Felicity sits up and Margot follows. “Margot Bishop, will do the honor of being my wife? Will you marry me and make me the happiest woman on earth?”

Margot laughs with tears in her eyes, replying “Yes, yes, yes!”

They unite in a passionate kiss and start the celebrating that would go on for hours to come.


End file.
